


Faking it (or not)

by Takaminabg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaminabg/pseuds/Takaminabg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is an Australian, upcoming actress, making her big break in America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking it (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this through 3 to 6 am, so don't expect much. It's nonsense, I might delete it, when I wake up.

Clarke Griffin is an Australian, upcoming actress, making her big break in America. She is not new at this, she has been acting since she was 9 years old. Both, her mother Abby Griffin and father Jake Griffin, have been in the show business for quite some time now. Clarke, practically grew up on set. As a child she was always curious, went to see her father directing, or her mother acting.

She decided that she wanted to act, at the age of 8. Abby, was delighted to hear that, of course, as any mother would if their child told them that they wanted to follow after their steps. She was proud, as was Jake.

She started with some commercials, then proceeded her acting career with some minor roles, until she got her first main role, as _Blaire Brown_ in the Australian soup opera _The Woman (2005)._

Her first American project is a movie called _The One_. The movie revolves around a girl, _Jessica Smith (Clarke Griffin),_ trying to cope with her feelings, after having her boyfriend, _Sam Jackson (Bellamy Blake)_ , cheat on her with a girl named, _Lila (Raven Reyes)_. Instead of crying herself to sleep or depressing over it, she decides to get over it, in a not very unusual way – sleep with everyone she can. Well, that is until a girl appears and swipes her off of her feet.

Jessica, is also bisexual, which Clarke is very much excited about, as she is bisexual, herself. Though, only the people closest to her – her friends and her family, know. She has thought about coming out, for quite some time now, but ultimately decided, it’d a good idea to wait.

Her love interest is a college girl, _Taylor Johnson (Alexandria Woods)_ , studying pre – law. She is brunette, green eyes, with a slim figure and a very hard-working girl. They meet in a bar and have a one – night stand. Clarke expects to fuck the girl and then never see her again. But oh boy is she wrong. It is a romantic comedy and a typical cliché.

As for her co-worker, she has no idea who that girl is, besides her name. Of course, she could have researched the girl on the social media – Instagram, Twitter, etc. But she likes being surprised, it excites her. All she knows, is what Octavia told her – _smoking hot_.

Clarke did not meet the girl after shooting for a couple of weeks, because her character did not meet, Taylor, for the first few scenes.

But today she gets to finally meet, Alexandria Woods. _It is a beautiful name_ , Clarke, thought when she heard it for the first time. It is still 9am, and she has a little more time, before they start shooting for the day. The blonde, decided to have a coffee and read through the script. Her first scene with the brunette is a sex scene.

_Of course._

When she was proposed the role, she had been told that the sex scenes were going to be _explicit_ , as the director put it. Meaning that she would be naked with her partner during them.

She has never been shy and always has been prepared for a proposal like that one. It’s not that big of a deal to her – the nakedness. She is not opposed to the idea, neither is her family.    

So without much thinking she said yes. But now, sitting on a chair, with her name on the back, she is getting nervous. After reading through the scene, she understood what the director meant, by _explicit_.

_Awesome_.

She was lost in thought, when the director called her.

“Clarke!”

“Go get ready!” He yelled through his megaphone. She nodded and made her way to the dressing room.

Well, she went there to take her clothes off.

Good God.

She emerged from the room wrapped in a white towel. Thank God, it is long enough to cover her ass. Clarke, then made her way to the make-up room.

“Hey, Clarkey!” Octavia, greeted her, with a smug smile, fully knowing that the nickname gets under Clarke’s skin.

“Fuck you.” The blonde huffed, making her way towards, the brunette.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Octavia, smirked.

“I thought, I already did that?” Clarke, winked, while taking a sit in front of the mirror and Octavia.

Octavia tilted her head, to pretend she is thinking, and turned to the blonde “Oh, yeah.”

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before bursting in laughter. After they successfully managed to calm their breathing, Clarke, said “This is why we are friends.”

“Yep.” Said, Octavia, popping the “p”.

“So did you meet, Alexandria, yet?”

“No, not yet.”

Clarke, was really starting to regret saying yes to this damn project. She was getting anxious and she is fucking sweating like a pig.

She closed her eyes as she sighed. _What the fuck am I going to do?_

“What are you getting so worked up for?” Asked, the brunette, while slowly curling, Clarke’s hair.

The blonde, let the question play in her mind for a few seconds, before replying.

“I’m just nervous.”

“What for?” Octavia, raised an eyebrow.

“Do you see this?” she gestured to her towel. “I am naked underneath this. And I have a sex scene to shoot. I am going full on commando, with a girl I have never met!” Clarke exclaims.

Octavia, looked at her, seeming to understand, the blonde’s fears and smiled, softly. “Look, I get it. But you have nothing to worry about. You are drop dead gorgeous _and_ you are hot as fuck. I mean, I would _know_ , I have seen you naked _plenty_ of times.” She said, trying to lighten up the mood, trying to put, Clarke at ease.

She succeeded in making, the blonde laugh. Then, the brunette, returned to the girl’s hair.

“Thank you, Octavia.” Clarke, said sincerely. “Anytime, Clarkey.” Octavia, returned, making, the blonde hit her shoulder, playfully.

“Okay, let’s get the make-up done!”

“Urghh….”

“I know, I know, you hate it when other people put your make-up on, but you are going to have to suck it up, _princess_.”   

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I do, love you.” Clarke, laughed.

“I know, I love me, too.” Octavia, purred. Clarke let out an exasperated sigh.

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“You do realize I am an actress, right?” the blonde said, raising an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Octavia, rolled her eyes.

After, around 20 minutes, Octavia was almost done, with Clarke’s make-up “Would you fucking stop blinking?” Scoffed, the brunette.

“I am trying!”

“Then fucking try harder!”

Octavia was applying the last touch to, Clarke’s make-up – mascara.

“You know I hate it!” The blonde, exclaimed.

“You are a nightmare.” Octavia, shook her head.

Finally, the struggle was over and Clarke was ready to shoot. Making her way to the entrance of the room, she heard, Octavia, yell a “Kill it!” the blonde gave her a smile over her shoulder.

As she returned to the set, she took a look of the room, she and Taylor, were going to have sex in. The only thing she really saw, was the _bed_.

“Clarke!”

She turned her head and saw, Jasper, approaching. Only he was not alone, though. There was a girl walking next to him.

Clarke, held a breath. The girl was beautiful, gorgeous, any word you can find. She was wearing a black, low cut dress, showing off her long, _long_ legs. Also, it was tight, displaying her slim figure. Her hair was long and curly, bouncing as the girl walked.

“Clarke!” Jasper, brought her out of her daydreaming, by snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She blushed as she realized she has been staring. _Fuck_. She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

_Get it together, Griffin!_

“Did you hear a word I said?” Jasper, asked.

“No…” Clarke, answered, smiling awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Clarke, Alexandria.” He gestured between them “Alexandria, Clarke”

The blonde, looked at the girl and held her breath. The girl’s eyes were green, with a tinge of grey. They looked magnificent in that light. What can she say, she is a sucker for eyes?

This time, the girl – Alexandria, cleared her throat, smirking, as she caught, Clarke staring.. _again_.

“Ooo, hi, I um, I am Clarke. It’s nice to meet you.” The blonde, said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“Get your head in the game, Clarke.” Jasper, scolded.

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

Alexandria, took pity of the girl and extended her arm. “I’m Alexandria, but you can call me, Lexa” the brunette, smiled.

Clarke, shook her hand, instantly feeling the electricity. And she could not help, but notice the girl’s long, fucking long fingers, she could not help but imagine the miracles those fingers can do, slipping inside…..

_Fuck. Me._

“It’s going to be a pleasure to work with you, Lexa.” She offered, as she let, the brunette’s hand go.

“Indeed, it will be, Clarke.”

The blonde, really, really liked how her name sounded, coming out of, Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa, looked at the bed, briefly, before returning her gaze to the blonde and smirked, knowingly.

_Kill me now_

                ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It is time.

Clarke is standing on the side of the bed, waiting to hear the words she is dreading now.

Lexa makes her way and stops next to the blonde, wearing the same towel, Clarke is.

“Ready?” the brunette asks, whispering all so closely to her ear.

She did not trust her voice, so she just nodded.

“Okay, Clarke, you are on the bottom and Lexa you take the lead. Make it look as natural as you possibly can!” The director, yelled, through his megaphone.

_Here we go_

Clarke, exhaled, throwing her own feelings away, immersing herself in her role. She unwrapped her towel and let it drop on the floor below her trembling feet. She begged them not to betray her at this moment.

She climbed in the bed and waited for Lexa. Said, Lexa, was admiring the blonde’s body, being careful not to get caught. She could not deny, Clarke, was beautiful. One of the most beautiful girls she has ever met. She is not particularly nervous about this. After all, it is not her first rodeo.

Lexa, took her towel off and slowly climbed on top of, Clarke, straddling her hips, pulling the bed cover over them.

Action!

They looked at each other’s eyes. Million thoughts, going through both their minds. Lexa, saw the nervousness of the other girl and tried to comfort her. “Relax” she whispered, so that the crew cannot hear them.

Clarke, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Clarke was gone. There was only, Jessica.

The brunette saw the change in her look and leaned down. She kissed her slowly and gently, taking her bottom lip between her own lips. The blonde, brought her hands up and wrapped them around Lexa’s neck. She in return, brought her right hand up, leaving her left one on the bed on the side of the blonde’s neck for support, and cupped her cheek.

At first, it was only lips between lips, a slow and sensual kiss. But that soon changed, as Lexa pulled her tongue out and gently licked between, Clarke’s lips, asking for permission to enter.

The blonde gasped allowing that tongue to explore her mouth.

Their tongues met for the first time. It was not a battle for dominance, they were just getting to know each other.

 Lexa released the girl’s lips and looked at her again. The blonde’s eyes were dark, pupils dialed, to the point they were almost completely black.

She dived in again, this time smashing their mouths together. She immediately pushed her tongue into the girl’s mouth.

Clarke let out a moan and bucked her hips. Lexa moved her knee and settled it between, Clarke’s legs. She pushed it to the blonde’s center and was surprised to feel the girl soaking wet. She felt her own arousal built up.

Clarke, moved her hands down to, Lexa’s hips, scratching the skin.

Lexa hissed and released her lips and moved to the blonde’s neck. Kissing, biting, licking, kissing again. The blonde let out a loud moan. She was literally grinding on, Lexa’s knee.

But they were still acting, though both of them forgot for a second.

Lexa kissed her again, passionately. She moved her hand down and let it settle over the toned stomach of the blonde.

Clarke, unconsciously, brought her knee up to the brunette’s center.

Lexa, separated their lips and pulled her head back, letting out a moan. She searched the blonde’s eyes but failed as they were closed. Lexa, then leaned down and whispered in Clarkes ear “You know, I can help.” She licked the shell of the blonde’s ear as she finished.

She leaned back and saw Clarke’s eyes were wide and then in a blink of an eye, she nodded.

Lexa, smirked, as slipped her hand between the girl’s legs. She heard the girl gasp, as she began trailing kisses on her neck, down her collarbone, back to her neck.

She circled, her middle finger over, Clarke’s clit, a couple of times, knowing she needed to be fast. She then, slowly slipped a finger through, the girl’s folds, delighted at how easily it went in. Clarke, moaned, digging her nails into Lexa’s skin.

Lexa pulled the finger out, only to return with one more.

It did not take long for the blonde to come undone. A couple of strokes and a few thrusts, and just like that Lexa, felt the girl’s walls tighten around her fingers. Lexa immediately, silenced the girl with a rough kiss, to muffle her moans.

After, Clarke came and her shaking stopped, Lexa removed her fingers and looked at, Clarke.

Cut!

They were startled, finally fully realizing what they had just done. Both of their eyes went comically wide.

_Holy Shit_

 


End file.
